Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, a pixel array and a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure, a pixel array and a display panel that reduce a color shift phenomenon.
Description of Related Art
Owing to their superior characteristics such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference, etc., liquid crystal display panels have become the mainstream in the market. As the sizes of liquid crystal displays become larger, in order to overcome viewing angle problems in large-sized displays, wide viewing angle techniques for liquid crystal display panels have also been developed. These techniques include: multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA), twisted nematic plus wide viewing film and in-plane switching (IPS), etc.
Although the liquid crystal display panels that employs the above-mentioned techniques are able to achieve the purpose of a wide viewing angle, a color shift phenomenon thereof is still a problem difficult to handle. For example, when these techniques are employed, the following situations are still met: compared to a front-view image, a side-view image goes bluish at a low gray level, goes reddish or greenish at a mid gray level, and goes greenish or yellowish at a high gray level. Namely, a problem of color shift in a side view occurs, and this causes the side-view image of the display panel to look unnatural. Therefore, there is an urgent demand for a liquid crystal display panel that mitigates both a problem of whitishness in the side view and a problem of yellowishness or greenishness in the side view when pixels are at a high gray level.